


How to Disappear Completely (And Never Be Found Again)

by merihn



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stood in the doorway and watched them for a moment, until Connor looked over at him. Connor had been smiling, his face open and happy, but he sobered up as he looked at Becker. He touched Abby’s back and leaned in close to whisper in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Disappear Completely (And Never Be Found Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for noxnoctisanima and the Porn Battle. Assisted by arithilim and myinkyfingers. Title by **Radiohead**

He wasn’t blind, the moment he saw them, and registered that it was really _them_ and got over the shock of it all, he could see it.

They stood closer than normal, and kept a close eye on each other, always checking in. He could tell it was more than just being stuck in the past for a year with only each other to rely on. At first he tried to ignore it, focusing on the dinosaur running rampant through the city and getting them back to the ARC, but he couldn’t ignore it when everything had settled down and the dinosaur had been caught.

He watched them stand close and talk; still keeping an eye on their surroundings, watching for any threats (and his chest felt tight at the thought of them having to deal with that, having to live like that for so long), their arms brushing and he had to leave the room, had to go and punch a wall and take some deep breaths before he could face them again.

He stood in the doorway and watched them for a moment, until Connor looked over at him. Connor had been smiling, his face open and happy, but he sobered up as he looked at Becker. He touched Abby’s back and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. Becker clenched his fists and swallowed the bile rising in his throat and started to walk away, knowing Connor would follow him.

He still had no idea what he was going to say to Connor, his mind a tangled mess of thoughts that he couldn’t even sort out for himself. He could hear Connor behind him as he walked down the corridor, but he didn’t turn, he needed this to be in private.

He reached a storage room and went in, leaving the door open and leaning back against a set of shelves as Connor closed the door behind himself and let his head clunk back against it.

“So. You and Abby, huh?” It wasn’t exactly what he thought he might say, but it was out there now. Connor flinched and pressed his hands against the door, as if to brace himself.

“I...”Connor started, but let himself trail off. “There’s no easy way to explain this-”

And that was it, Becker realised he didn’t want an explanation, he didn’t want to know what they did, or why they did it. He crossed the small room in two steps, crowded right up into Connor’s space, caging him in.

“Actually, I don’t really care. I just need to know it won’t happen again.” He bent in close, his mouth against Connor’s ear. All he could smell was Connor, he’d showered, but there was still a trace of that long year on him, a wild edge that Becker didn’t remember. Connor shuddered and arched slightly, just enough for their bodies to touch and Becker almost lost control right there, but he held back, waiting.

“I promise. It won’t. I don’t think she even-”

Becker cut him off with a kiss, harsh and biting, just needing to erase Abby from Connor’s mind, mouth and skin. He pressed down hard against Connor, grinding their hips together as he bit Connor’s lip and pulled it, not realising he’d drawn blood until the coppery tang hit his tongue. He licked it away and kissed Connor again, Connor whimpering and pulling him closer, just letting Becker take his mouth as he hung on.

He let himself get lost in the kiss for a while, relearning everything he’d forgotten, drinking in the sounds Connor made. He pulled back for breath after he didn’t even know how long and just looked at Connor; his kiss-swollen mouth, the dazed look in his eyes, the flush high on his cheeks. Becker kissed him once more, swift and hard, and then pushed Connor to his knees.

Connor dropped like he’d been waiting for it, his knees spread wide around Becker’s legs, not even trying to make Becker move from his position far too close to the wall. Connor’s hands were shaking as he unbuttoned Becker’s trousers, but he kept looking up at Becker, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes dark and knowing.

Connor carelessly shoved Becker’s trousers out of the way, not even bothering to push them right down and curled his fingers around Becker’s cock, already hard and leaking. He licked across the head, and Becker pressed his forehead against the wall, one hand going to the back of Connor’s head, just sliding his fingers into his too-long hair and holding, finally ready to let Connor have some control.

Connor licked across the head again, taking his time mouthing up and down the shaft before licking the head again and Becker tightened his fingers, pushing on Connor’s head lightly, just a warning. Connor flicked a look up at Becker but opened his mouth and let Becker’s cock slide between his lips.

He kept his hand curled tight around Becker’s cock and pumped it as he started sucking. Becker bit his lip to keep any noises inside, concentrating on breathing and the feeling of Connor’s mouth on him. He kept his teeth embedded tightly in his lip, knowing that if he opened his mouth everything he was thinking was going to come pouring out, how much he’d missed Connor, how good he looked on his knees, how much he l-

Becker pushed against Connor’s head, forcing him to take him deeper, and Connor let him, his fist stopping Becker from going too deep, let Becker thrust into his mouth, sucking as much as he could and working his fist in time.

Becker could feel it building, didn’t even try to hold it off, just let Connor’s mouth bring him over the edge. He groaned as Connor swallowed him, hips jerking as he spilled into Connor’s mouth.

Connor pulled off once he’d finished and sat back, panting. Becker stroked his fingers through Connor’s hair and tried to pull himself together, to calm his mind.

Connor pulled his trousers back up and fastened them before pushing Becker back so that he could get up, leaning back against the wall again. Becker couldn’t help it, he slumped forward, letting Connor take his weight, and Connor held him, his arms tight around Becker’s middle.

“I’m sorry,” Connor murmured. Becker swallowed and started to pull back, but Connor held on tight and he made himself relax again.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re home now.”


End file.
